Adventure Team Prologue
by josefina703
Summary: I didn't know what else to do until he grabbed my hand. I looked at him, and I felt like I could breathe again. I wasn't scared when he was with me, and I found that to be true for the rest of my time here, in Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

_Beads of sweat roll down my face and I breathe in continually, forcing air into my burning lungs. My feet are kicking at the dirt and fallen leaves as fast as they can; I can hear large stomps shaking the ground and I tighten my grip on the little brown sack in my hand. Cool drops fall onto my hot face, and the night seemed to get darker when the moonlight stopped guiding my way. _

_Suddenly, a boulder appeared in front of me, and I put my hand out. I concentrated on the rock as I mumbled a quick spell under my breath. Upon touching it with my fist, a hole was blasted through the middle. I jumped through it and kept running. _

_The giant chasing me howled in pain as his foot hit the boulder; when he fell to the ground, the earth shook and I was catapulted into the air from the force. I closed my eyes as I went up, and said another quick spell under my breath. I felt myself teleport a few miles. Then I crashed through something wood, head first. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake.. I think she's awake!"

"Her eyes are still closed, Finn."

Two voices ring inside my head, and it hurts a bit. I can feel myself scowl at the slight discomfort, and realize that I'm actually waking up.

My eyes open slowly then blink a few times. The first thing I see is gold looming over my face. My hand reaches out to grab it, and something stops me. I looked at my hand.. It wasn't mine. Well it was behind the hand that wasn't mine. That scared me and I looked up into the eyes above me.

Now I realized this was another person and I could feel fear grow in my chest. My whole body was stiff, and my head pounded.

"Hey."

My fuzzy world came to clarity when that word entered my mind. I realized i was someone somewhere in the world and he was another living, breathing thing. My body and voice was suddenly freed, and I sat up.

The atmosphere was warm and soft; like a sunny winter morning. It was slightly more cold than it was anything, but sitting in the sun pouring from the windows with a blanket made it nice.

The boy's hand was holding mine, and we stared into each other's eyes for a while I think, but to me it felt quickly. I wanted to last longer, but I stopped it myself.

"Who are you?"

I asked, snapping out of my trance. I looked around the room and realized I was in someone's home.. Probably the boy's. my eyes wandered and stopped at the yellow dog next to him; didn't notice that before.

"I'm Finn, the human,"

He started, and my eyes turned back to his. "and this is Jake the dog." His warm smile gestured over to the smiling dog next to him.

"We found you in one of the rooms upstairs unconscious.."

The dog spoke, his voice sounded like a man's mixed with a dog's, the husky undertone mixed with the deep and silky voice of a human's complimented each other nicely. It felt normal.

"It looked like you crashed in, too. You were bleeding from the head."

Finn smiled sheepishly.

My free hand instinctively moved the side of my head, and I felt linen bandages. I traced the wraps with my fingers. My other hand was unconsciously squeezing Finn's hand tighter as my fingers on my other hand made it to the spot that hurt the most. I winced from the pain, and my head throbbed again.

I looked back at Finn then to Jake. "Thanks for the aid," I smiled, wishing the throbbing would stop. "I'm Rose by the way. Rose Abendroth. "

I heard their voices, seeming far away. "Excuse me?" I asked, and I could feel color run from my face. I got lightheaded, and the rest I remember is Finn laying me back down.

My eyes slowly lift open again, I remember. It wasn't cool and sunny like the last time. It was dark and warmly lit by candles perched on various places in the room. I noticed it was raining when I looked at the window, and black shadows sway behind it.

I sat up and realized that some blonde person's head was right next to my stomach. Who was...

"Oh, it's Finn!"

I remembered, quietly whispering it to myself. His breathing was almost inaudible. He had a gentle and smooth face and his eyes looked calm when he was sleeping.

Thunder crashed, and my heart jumped. I suppressed my scream of terror as best i could while tears pooled at my eyes and I grabbed the blanket tightly. My eyes slammed shut.

I guess that woke Finn up because the next thing I knew he was looking straight at me when I peeked my eyes open. I was shivering, and he knew I was scared. The next thing I felt was his warm arms embracing me as I shivered out of fear. I drifted back to sleep, and I could feel the tears stop and dry up on my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning. I knew it before I even opened my eyes. The sunlight beamed through the window and I stretched my limbs.

I looked around and the small room was empty. The candles were put out, and for the first time I noticed I was on a bed lined with various sewn together animal skins.

The smell of bacon and pancakes came under my nose, and I stepped out of the bed. My legs felt alien to me; maybe it's because I haven't used them in a while.

There's a ladder peeking out from inside a hollowed tree limb, and then I noticed from outside the windows were leaves loosely swaying in the breeze.

'So they live in a tree..?'

My memories of the two guys that helped me faze blurred back into my head, but are chased out by thoughts of food.

Food. I heard singing from up here, something about bacon and pancakes. Oops, I'm drooling.

I instinctively climbed down the ladder tucked in the tree hollow. My bare foot silently touched the cool wooden floor and the other foot followed suit. I turned my head and found a table glowing with pancakes, bacon, eggs, juice. It was truly beautiful, and my stomach growled loudly enough to draw attention from Finn and Jake. Jake stopped singing midway his song and flipping a piece of bacon. They both smiled at me, and I noticed someone else smiling at me. She had a tiara and long pink hair that matched her pink skin. She looked like bubblegum to me.

"Good morning!" Finn and Jake chimed in unison.

I smile politely back. "Goodmorning."

"Fascinating.." The pink girl said to herself and scribbled some notes furiously in her notebook.

I sat down at the table right across from her. Finn sat right next to me, and Jake sat next to the bubblegum lady.

Just as I began eating after thanking Finn and Jake, I noticed the lady's eyes studying me, like a lab subject. She went back and forth, from me to Finn. I think she was comparing us. It was still odd, in any way.

I stopped eating, and furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance. "Do you mind elaborating on your research miss.."

"Bubblegum. Princess bubblegum." She set her notebook down and politely smiled. Then I noticed her posture and proper speech was of some educated kind. "Yes, since my friend Finn here is the only being of his kind left on Ooo, you seem remarkably familiar to what ancient texts and stories and what Finn even looks like as another," she paused, and emphasized her next word,"human."

"Of course I'm human," I began, but I was cut off when princess bubblegum gasped. I looked around and noticed Finn and Jake were wide-eyed. Then I thought about what the princess said. 'Only one left of his kind... Ancient texts... What the hell?'

My eyes swirled in the back of my head. I was dizzy, but I didn't feel like I was going to pass out.

"Im sorry, this is just a lot to process because I remember.. No I don't remember." I paused in fear. " I don't remember anything before I woke up in this house, but at the same time I do.." Tears welled up at my eyes but I refused to let them down. I was angry; frustrated; confused; scared.

I didn't know what else to do until he grabbed my hand. I looked at him, and I felt like I could breathe again.

I wasn't scared when he was with me, and I found that to be true for the rest of my time here, in Ooo.


End file.
